


Sad Machine

by roosjena



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Related, M/M, Science Fiction, Top Bang Chan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roosjena/pseuds/roosjena
Summary: [ CHAT CONVERSATION ] —  Who would have known that Chan actually got someone 'living' behind his long-lifetime Smartwatch? There is a complex system that Chan didn't know before, and the urge to find out, who has been with him all this time behind his $1000 Smartwatch is unstoppable. :: a copy of my Wattpad work.





	1. Chat O1.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! This is my first AO3 story and I feel so nervous about this. Hopefully I would bring something special with this FF. And before everything, I just want to give yall notice that this FF has been published on Wattpad and fanfiction.net by me a.k.a the same author. In case you have seen the story somewhere else, it is probably me ^^ Enjoy!

**STRAY BOYCE GROUP**

 

— 07:20 AM —

 

( Squirrel Han ) : Earthlings, wake up . . .

( Squirrel Han ) : Holidays are over, get your asses up!

( Minho ) : Calm tf down you abnormal cheeks, my eyes just opened

( Hyunjin ) : As if we've never seen Jisung being this chaotic

( Minho ) : Damn it, holidays are really over, isn't it? I feel like I haven't enjoyed my life since then

( Woojinnie ) : That's because you were being too barren during holidays. Try to be more productive next time

( Woojinnie ) : Good morning, everyone

( Felix ) : Just finished my first post-holidays tenderloin steak

( Hyunjin ) : What kind of psycho are you? Legit eating steak in the morning?

( Wonpil 2.0 ) : Felix is just another dumb version of Jisung

( Wonpil 2.0 ) : Good morning loosers

( Minho ) : Good morning, another looser

( Woojinnie ) : The audacity

( Hyunjin ) : Chan is going to be disappointed of how yall been acting

( Minho ) : Speaking about Chan, where's the hottie?

( Squirrel Han ) : The hottie?

( Minho ) : Chan of course cause yall ain't even thing

( Woojinnie ) : This is embarrassing

I take that as a compliment : ( Me )

Good morning : ( Me )

( Woojinnie ) There he is

( Squirrel Han ) Chan, is it okay to call you a hottie?

( Darkie ) : Chan is an approved hottie anyway so I think it's legal to call him so

( Wonpil 2.0 ) : I can't believe I entered this chat

( Felix ) : You woke up late Chan. It's unusual

( Hyunjin ) : Did he even go to sleep though

( Darkie ) : He did go to sleep late last night due to finishing works with me, but he went to sleep

Thank you for the clarification, Changbin : ( Me )

I actually woke up a half hour ago but I was busy cleaning up : ( Me )

( Wonpil 2.0 ) : Enough gibberish talking

( Wonpil 2.0 ) : Let's just meet at the college before 9am

( Woojinnie ) : Okay, I'll go take a shower

( Minho ) : Jisung don't forget to bring the T-shirt you borrowed from me two weeks ago

( Squirrel Han ) : I guess I haven't washed the T-shirt yet . . .

( Felix ) : Shit, someone is going to get whooped in the ass!

( Hyunjin ) : Eww... Jisung...

( Minho ) : Duh... why are you my friend anyway

Guys, just go before me. I have to deal with something : ( Me )

( Darkie ) : Chan, let me put your absence for you

Thank you Changbin : ( Me )

( Woojinnie ) : Chan you seem to be very busy lately but glad that you slept earlier, though

( Wonpil 2.0 ) : Are you in trouble?

Nothing, just my Smartwatch doesn't work properly anymore. I guess it's getting old : ( Me )

( Minho ) : Uhuh, so your $1000 watch is not so worthy anymore

( Felix ) : It's almost been 8 years. I think it's normal to have your stuffs malfunctioning due to aging

( Minho ) : Bet that watch still worth more that five hundred bucks. Chan Imma steal your credit card

You wish : ( Me )

Whatever : ( Me )

Just meet without me cause I'm probably late. Gotta fix my baby first : ( Me )

 

—————

 

— 09:45 AM —

( Hyunjin ) : Chan, you're still not coming?

( Wonpil 2.0 ) : Is your Smartwatch still bothering you?

Umm, yeah . . . ? : ( Me )

( Minho ) : Seriously, you can just drop your watch by the workshop and leave it to them

( Woojinnie ) : Professor Im Jaebum won't be so happy about your lateness

I don't think I can make it before eleven, so I might be either extremely late or not coming at all. : ( Me )

( Felix ) : Your dad runs a freaking successful pool area and he earns in dollar. Buying a new Smartwatch would probably be a good idea instead of repairing what cannot be repaired

( Squirrel Han ) : Finally, Felix with some correct sense

( Felix ) : Well I always am. Yeet yourself already

( Darkie ) : We understand how much you love your Smartwatch, but don't get yourself stressed over it

Okay, okay : ( Me )

Just... put me in the registration. I'm going to deal with my watch later : ( Me )

I'm departing. Please serve me a seat : ( Me )

( Woojinnie ) : He is not giving up, eh?

( Hyunjin ) : We all know Chan is a hard worker but why repair a §1000 Smartwatch if he could buy a $2500 one

( Wonpil 2.0 ) : Remember how long Chan stayed with his iPhone 6?

( Minho ) : Damn, my man is just loyal

Guys... : ( Me )

Is it just me, or my Smartwatch seems like talking to me? : ( Me )

( Darkie ) : Chan, I thought you've slept well?

( Wonpil 2.0 ) Get over it Chan, we won't register you in the absence list otherwise

( Squirrel Han ) : Make it quick!

Sighs : ( Me )

Okay : ( Me )

 

To be continued.


	2. Chat O2.

**STRAY BOICE GROUPCHAT**

— 04:12 PM —

( Wonpil 2.0 ) : Hyunjin, what does it feel to be scolded by your favourite professor?

( Woojinnie ) : Who scolded Hyunjin?

( Wonpil 2.0 ) : Park Jinyoung, one of the most handsome professors ever exist in our college

( Squirrel Han ) : Pft—must be embarrassing?

( Hyunjin ) : Shut up, pricks, none of you could even get noticed by your favourite professors

Professor Sunmi just rewarded my presentation and she gave me A for being handsome in front of the students : ( Me )

What can't I get, Hyunjin? : ( Me )

( Felix ) : You can't get your Smartwatch functioning properly again, Chan

( Squirrel Han ) : Shit, that burns

( Darkie ) : So Chan, did you let your watch repaired by workshop or repairman?

Nah, I'm still doing it myself. My dad said there should be some reparation handbook in the box. The steps are described quite detailed : ( Me )

( Minho ) : How to demotivate Bang Chan

( Hyunjin ) : Yeah, but you are not the specialist?

There is also somewhat like an emergency button : ( Me )

It should help you to reset the system like how it works on computers, but instead, it keeps sending me message : ( Me )

( Minho ) : Which means the emergency button is not so helpful?

It is supposed to be helpful : ( Me )

One thing that I don't understand is that the message doesn't contain instructions but as if a person is talking to me : ( Me )

( Felix ) : Mate, you are bringing this ted talk way too unrealistic

No, I meant serious : ( Me )

( Darkie ) : It is probably supposed to be an instruction, you just don't understand how it works

( Wonpil 2.0 ) : Just bring it to the workshop and you will be okay

( Hyunjin ) : Well, I'm kind of of curious how the emergency button replied to your help request. I mean, that should be one of the customer service personals or something

( Squirrel Han ) : Yeah, I mean Chan, you are usually so flexible and chilled over anything. This is like the first time you act overly

If it was from one of those customer service personals, I would not be this startled : ( Me )

Wait, I'll send yall a screenshot : ( Me )

´sent a photo : ( Me )

/ / / / /

( Watch ) : Welcome to iWatch 7.0 emergency chatroom. Please type your complains, inconvenience and feedback. We are going to provide you with our best guidelines.

My Smartwatch battery drains very quickly but only during usage. The battery stays on the same percentage when I leave it without using. Do I have to change the battery? : ( Me )

( Watch ) : Have you tried restarting your Smartwatch?

Yes, I have. Like I said, it only drains when I'm using it : ( Me )

I even adjust the constrast and brightness to reduce battery usage, I also close the applications. The battery drains even when I only open one application or tab, such as clock or calculator : ( Me )

Has the battery gone old? Should I change it already? : ( Me )

( Watch ) : The iWatch 7.0 is guaranteed to last at least 10 years from purchasing and first day of usage, so the battery function should have nothing to do with performance.

I thought so, too. Do you have an idea what might trouble my iWatch? Or how can I repair my watch? : ( Me )

( Watch ) : The system is malfunctioning.

Do I have to break open the watch? : ( Me )

( Watch ) : No.

Okay, so how do I fix the problem? : ( Me )

( Watch ) : System is tired.

What? : ( Me )

( Watch ) : System has been overworked. Thank you for turning off your iWatch 7.0 for a while.

Yes you are welcome but I need explanation to fix my watch : ( Me )

I didn't spend $1000 with warranty just to have my Smartwatch cannot be repaired : ( Me )

( Watch ) : I can't help you anymore, I have been overworked and I must terminate now. I apologize.

What, what? You? : ( Me )

You are a system, you can't be overworked : ( Me )

Answer me!!!! : ( Me )

( Watch ) : If you keep using the iWatch 7.0, I will immediately die.

What the hell? : ( Me )

Who's gonna die? You are gonna die? : ( Me )

( Watch ) : Yes.

Fuck, this is creepy. Whatever, I'll just bring my watch to the workshop. Thanks for the unhelpful emergency button : ( Me )

( Watch ) : Please don't.

Are you fucking talking to me!? : ( Me )

/ / / / /

( Felix ) : Mate, you should have brought your watch to the workshop

I am bringing it : ( Me )

( Woojinnie ) : Probably it means the system will die?

The SYSTEM should die. But it freaking talked to me and prohibited me to go to the workshop as if I should just let my watch die : ( Me )

( Minho ) : Bro, that is just creepy

( Darkie ) : I once had the thought to buy a smartwatch but after knowing Chan's case, nah man...

( Wonpil 2.0 ) : Just buy another one and this time don't buy a smartwatch

I'm confused as hell : ( Me )

( Hyunjin ) : We are all

( Squirrel Han ) : Chan, the next time we tell you to do something, please just do it. We know you are our cleverest group member but sometimes you hit the dumb point which should not even be possible

( Felix ) : Let's not blame anyone, I lowkey have a fear

Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I'm bringing my watch to the premium workshop and see if they can do something about it : ( Me )

( Woojinnie ) : Good decision, Chan

( Hyunjin ) : I can't believe I'm saying this but please keep us updated with your watch

( Minho ) : Well, well... look who's trying to dig into scary shit though he is a coward

Honestly I'm scared too but I really hope that this is only a system failure : ( Me )

 

To be continued.


End file.
